Nota de un asesino
by S3B2S
Summary: Hay veces en que los montruos se menifiestan de solo pensamientos.


Hola lectores de fic's, esta vez decidí cambiar de enfoque a uno un poco diferente de lo mio...

* * *

**NOTA DE UN ASESINO...  
**

Una nota encontrada en una horrenda escena del crimen que involucra a una víctima _(una joven potra que de unos 18 años, que por lo deformada que estaba apenas se pudo saber su edad y su sexo)_. La nota estaba puesta en lo que solía ser su frente, pues con la poca piel que le quedaba no se podía saber como fue antes de tal horrible desollacion:

* * *

_Saludos estúpidos policías, parece que otra vez no me lograron atrapar, veo que por los ratos que les eh hecho pasar ya han de estar muy cabreados por todos los intentos infructuosos de atraparme que terminan con simplemente observar mis obras de arte, que, con mucho esfuerzo trato de hacer que se vean agradables a su vista, pues asi es nuestro juego ¿No es así policías?... Ustedes me buscan y yo mato por diversión. Pero voy muy deprisa, creo que para que sea una evidencia mas obvia debería contarle sobre mis motivos y esas cosas. Bueno mi nombre solía ser **BLACK BOLT** pero sigo siendo aun un poni terrestre, me sigue sorprendiendo que no me hayan atrapado aun. Pues mis motivos son muy simples… la voz me dice que debo hacer, esa voz que fue la que me incito a cometer tales actos… y se lo agradezco todos los días de mi maldita vida. Esa voz me dice a quien debo matar y lo hago. El nombre de esa es la del padre del caos, '**LA LOCURA**', el nombre de mi maestro, y yo su simple vasallo cumpliendo sus ordenes hasta que el conduzca al universo a su final jajaja._

_Oh como olvidar a mi primer víctima: una pegaso de color gris con una crin dorada como el oro, de una voz tan dulce como el canto de los angeles._

_La primera vez que la vi me dejo cautivado y asombrado por la manera asombrosa en que volaba en el radiante cielo. Era joven y timido asi que solo me limite a verla danzar entre las nubes, pasaron días y aunque, quizas en ese momento no lo sabia mi señor ya había elegido el destino que híba a tomar mi vida. Y asi pasaron las semanas hasta que me decidí a hablar con ella. Al parecer le agrade bastante ya que al paso de los dias me invitaba a cenar, una delicia debo agregar. Pero algo dentro de mi mente me decía "violala matala y arregla el cadaver para la policía" ese era mi amo a quíen antes creía que solo era una estupides que pasaba por mi cabeza. Al día siguiente la fui a ver a donde ella solía hacer sus acrobacias, y como esperaba ella estaba sola. "Ahora, es tu oportunidad" me dijo mi amo, yo no le di importancia a eso que me había dicho y me acerque a charlar con ella. Así nos pasamos toda la terde hasta que de la nada comenzo a llover. Ella se veía hermosa con la crin mojada. Así que nos decidimos refugiar en una choza que estaba cerca. Cuando entramos era un simple cuarto viejo y desocupado por cualquier poni hace años. Ella dijo que iria a revisar si había algo en la cocina, ese fue el momento en que mi amo ataco. "Bien... si tu no la matas... yo lo hare" y en ese momento tomo control de mi cuerpo y me dirigio a la cocina donde ella se encontraba buscando algo para comer. Ella se sorprendio al ver mis ojos que ya no eran de ese azul profundo que solía ser, si no que ahora denotaban on rojo sangriento como una herida profunda de la que salen rios de sangre. Ella me pregunto si me sentía bien, no le conteste, pues no era yo quien guiaba mis acciones en ese momento, que terminaron por herir a la unica poni que apreciaba. Y con un certero golpe en la cabeza la deje inconciente en el piso. "Ahora as con ella lo que quieras" dijo mi amo antes de regresarme el control de mi cuerpo. Oh ese hermoso cuerpo inconciente tirado en el piso, esos hermosos flancos firmes por todas las acrobicias que hacía esas ubres y mas que nada su v2gina... esa rígida y estrecha entrada que tenía. Esa hermosa flor del oasis que fue brutalmente arrancada de su virginidad aquella tormentosa noche de hace un par de años._

_La segunda victima no fue muy dificil era una sucia prostituta "**Bitchdancer**" una cualquiera que tenía que ser ofrecida como sacrificio de lealtad para mi amo. No sentí nada al terminar con la vida de aquella puta, pues había herido a mi mejor amiga y ya no me importaba lo que me hiria a pasar mas adelante en esta mision..._

_Y la ultima... JA... la ultima fue mi prima la segunda poni que mas apreciaba en toda Equestria. Para serles francos ella me fue muy difícil pues apesar de hablar poco con ella me entendía muy bien y comprendía los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella... Pero al fin y al cabo soy un soldado de la locura y por ende no debo tener una sola pizca de cordura._

* * *

En la siguiente escena esta un unicornio sentado en un escritorio de la comisaria terminando de leer lo que seria la primer carta de psicopata multihomicida en fillydelphia.

"Maldicion" exclama el unicornio en alto sin importar quien estuviera a su alrededor.

"Y bien ponis que temos ademas de esto" pregunta a cualquiera de los qe estuviera en el gran piso de la comisaria.

Nadie responde.

"Rayos" mumura y se da la vuelta en su silla.

Segundos despues se escucha como alguien se acerca a su escritorio. El jefe se voltea rapidamente para observar a lo que parecia ser un poni terrestre pues tenía una capucha que lo cubría del lomo hasta sus flancos y traía un sombrero de bombin cubriendole toda la cabeza sin dejar ver mas que su boca.

El jefe de la policía se sorprende un poco y le pregunta "Y tu ¿Quien rayos eres?".

El poni hace una esboza una pequeña sonrísa, se quita el sombrero de bombin mostrando unos enormes ojos azul profundo una melena de color cafe apuntando hacía enfrente.

"QUIEN es el nombre de su servidor aquí enfrente, la verdadera pregunta debería ser ¿Cuanto me pagaran por resolverles ese 'caciesillo' suyo eh?"...

* * *

Y pues así termina mi ultimo fic del año {quízas me pase de la raya en este fic pero estoy experimentando otros estilos}.

Adios y que tengan un buen diatardenoche.


End file.
